Shuna
Shuna (Simplified chinese: 顺国; traditional Chinese: 順國; pinyin: Shùnguó), officially the Commonwealth of Shuna (Simplified chinese: 大顺联邦; traditional Chinese: 大順聯邦; pinyin: Dàshùn Liánbāng), is a self-proclaimed country in East Asia, although it is commonly referred to as a micronation despite its size. The neighbouring countries are China, Taiwan, Japan, Vietnam, South Korea and Russia. The Commonwealth of Shuna consists a federal parliamentary representative democracy under Constitutional monarchy with Shunjing as its capital city and seat of government. The Shunese Independence Party and the Social Democrats has dominated the House of Representatives since the national establishment in 2016. Shuna is one of the founding members of East Asia Summit of Micronations and the Asia-Pacific Micronational Economic Cooperation (APMEC), Shuna is also a member of the British Commonwealth of Micronations. The country ranks high on its national social policies, on the Human Development Index (micronations), notably on key measures of education, healthcare, life expectancy, quality of life, personal safety, and housing. Although population is low due to most uninhabited areas, the country has one of the medium per capita incomes, with low taxes. About 10% of Shuna's claim is mostly claimed but uncontrolled. However, the country has claimed complete independence since 15 June 2016, the day when the Commonwealth was established. Successive governments flourished as Shuna expanded geographically and politically across the China Seas and the Sea of Okhotsk. The country's landscape is vast and diverse, ranging from mountainous archipelagos, lakes and forests to urban areas in Duandao and Shunjing. The Commonwealth of Shuna consists of four states and two federal districts: Xialong, Qiandao, Diaoyu, Nanxiayi, Duandao and Shunjing. The regions are subdivided into federal states, each has their own legislative council which advises the central government on local matters such as public facilities, community programmes, cultural activities, and environmental improvements. The first written mention of Shuna is in East Asian history texts from the 21st century AD. Political influence from other regions, mainly Australia, followed by periods of modern technology, particularly from Western Europe, has characterized the country's history. Before the establishment of the Commonwealth of Shuna, the country was governed by three Sinosphere countries including Russia. In 2016; Prime Minister Stanley Wu proclaimed the Commonwealth of Shuna, the entity constituted the area claimed following the national establishment. Etymology The English name "Shuna" was first attested when the country was established in 2017. It is an exonym derived from the translation of the Chinese 顺国 (Pinyin: Shùnguó), which is the country's short name form in Chinese. The official name of the country is the "Commonwealth of Shuna" (Simplified chinese: 大顺联邦; traditional Chinese: 大順聯邦; pinyin: Dàshùn Liánbāng); it has also been known under various names throughout its existence. The shorter form is "Shuna" Shùnguó (顺国), from Shùn ("land of the Shun") and guó ("state, nation-state"). History Politics Governance ]]Shuna is a federal parliamentary representative democracy under Constitutional monarchy with Elizabeth II at its apex as the Queen of Shuna, a role that is distinct from her position as monarch of the other Commonwealth realms, despite Elizabeth II unrecognise the Commonwealth of Shuna. The Queen is represented in Shuna by the Governor-General at the federal level and by the Governors at the state level, who by convention act on the advice of her ministers. Thus, in practice the Governor-General has no actual decision-making or de facto governmental role, and merely acts as a legal figurehead for the actions of the Prime Minister and the Federal Executive Council. The Governor-General does have extraordinary reserve powers which may be exercised outside the Prime Minister's request in rare and limited circumstances. , Queen of Shuna since 2016.]] , Prime Minister]] The federal government is separated into three branches: *Legislature: the unicameral Parliament, defined in the constitution as comprising the Queen (represented by the Governor-General) and the House of Representatives; *Executive: the Federal Executive Council, which in practice gives legal effect to the decisions of the cabinet, comprising the prime minister and ministers of state who advise the Governor-General; *Judiciary: the High Court of Shuna and other federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the Governor-General on advice of the Federal Executive Council. The House of Representatives is democratically elected and a government is formed from the party or coalition with the majority of seats. If no majority is formed, a minority government can be formed if support from other parties during confidence and supply votes is assured. If no majority is formed, a minority government can be formed if support from other parties during confidence and supply votes is assured. Elected MPs are voted into the House of Representatives on a "first-past-the-post" (plurality) basis and represent either single-member or group representation states/constituencies. The Independence Party has won control of Parliament with large majorities in every election since the national establishment in 2016. The legal system of Shuna is based on English common law, but with substantial local differences. Trial by jury was abolished so that judicial decisions would rest entirely in the hands of appointed judges. Shuna has penalties that include judicial corporal punishment in the form of caning, which may be imposed for such offences as rape, rioting, vandalism, and certain immigration offences. The life imprisonment is mandatory for murder, as well as for certain aggravated drug-trafficking and firearms offences.